fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LuisAngel01/CLC 2020: How will work?
Hi everyone''!'' Today I would like to show you how will work the next edition of Customers League Championship. Since the tournament will start on January I would like to explain the changes for the next edition on time. 1.- Leagues Expansion Like it ocurrs every edition, we have more contestants than the last edition and for can get a regular number of contestants per league we will have a expansion of number of contestants per league. For this edition at now we have 129 Flipline Customers, 396 Fandom Customers and 140 Special Customers. For the Flipline Customers we have 129 contestants, unfortunately since 129 is a number whose divisors (apart from 1 and itself) are 3 and 49, which forces me to distribute the characters unevenly in each league. The League A will have only 25 customers, while the rest will have 26. For the Fandom Customers it's more easy, since we have 396 contestants, we easily can have all Leagues with 66 customers, but it will made who each league have 11 groups of 6 customers. And for the Special Customers we have 140 contestants, for this edition we need to remove one league here, like occurs with the Flipline Customers we will have 5 leagues instead of 6, and each legue will have 28 contestants each one. Who was promoted? Those customers who have a good score on the ranking and do not was relegated on the last edition, with the exception of those cases where all contestants of the lower league was promoted and it is not enough to complete the expansion of that league. 2.- Format per League For the Flipline Customers the League A will have 25 contestants, so that league will have 5 groups of 5 customers each one, while for the rest of Leagues will have 26 contestants, those leagues will have 4 groups of 5 customers and 1 group of 6 customers. For the Fandom Customers, like it was telled before each league will have 11 groups of 6 contestants, an unusual distribution to see on a trournament. And for the Special Customers will have 7 groups of 4 contestants each one for all leagues. 3.- Play-offs For the play-offs we will have the same format that was used on the last edition, with the exception of the leagues who needed to make a different format of play-offs. From the Flipline Customers leagues, the play-offs will have 8 contestants per league, remember who each league will have separated play-offs, and those 8 contestants will be the best 8 of their respective leagues. For the League A the best customers of each group more the best 2 second pleaces will qualify for the play-offs, while for the rest of leagues the best customers of each group more the best 3 second pleaces will qualify for the play-offs. From the Fandom Customers leagues, the play-offs will have 16 contestants per league, since all leagues will have the same number of contestants, the best customers of each group more the best 5 second pleaces will qualify for the play-offs. From the Special Customers leagues, the play-offs will have 8 contestants per league, and will apply for all leagues, the best customer of each group more the best second pleace will qualify for the play-offs. 4.- Expansions at middle tournament For this edition, since we have a low time to make it, we can't make an expansion after the tournament started, this is since we will start the group stage of each leagues when the last leagues finished their group stages, and after the play-offs will be made. So, there will be necesary left the number of contestant at same during all the tournament since the start until the end. That means who the only expansions who can ocurrs for the tornament can be before the start of this or after it finishes but for the next edition. 5.- The next edition Since we will need to make the Customers League Championship editions before the Customer Grand Tournament editions, and since the last one have planned to be only during the summer (around July-August) starting the next edition the Customers League Championship will be scheduled between some months of one year and other months for the next year, so the next edition will take place between 2020 and 2021, since September 2020 until June 2021 aproximately and for it the next edition will be called Customers League Championship 2020-2021 or also Customers League Championship 2020-21, both names will be correct and their initials can be CLC 2020-21 or CLC20-21. The new calendar can left us more time to make the tournament and will be enough to manage more leagues to can reduce the number of contestants who actually exist per league who are really big. In future days I will show you how the participants were defined for each league. With all of this info you can have some idea for the next edition of the tournament and for the future. If you have some questions you can ask lefting one here on the comments box. That's all for now, stay tuned for more blog post''!'' Sincerely/Sinceramente, Category:Blog posts